


Lewis Nixon Fluff Alphabet

by warmommy



Series: Band of Brothers Fluff Alphabets [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Fluffy Headcanons for Lewis Nixon.





	Lewis Nixon Fluff Alphabet

**A = Attractive** (What do they find attractive about the other?)

That smile of yours is really something special. It’s one of his favourite parts of any day, 

**B = Baby** (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?

Weeeell, maybe. He struggles to parent the child that Cathy took in the divorce. He tries harder and harder, but, even though you don’t even live in the same city, it’s still so very difficult. He feels like a horrible person, and it takes a lot of convincing from you that he isn’t one. He thinks, at least for now, that the child he has should be his main parenting focus, that it’s probably not a good idea to bring a brand new human being into the mix. He wouldn’t trade his kiddo for the world, but he does wonder why he became a parent in the first place, thinks he might just be one of those people that shouldn’t have had one. _That_ makes him feel like a terrible monster, too.

 **C = Cuddle** (How do they cuddle?)

Big, warm, close, forehead-kissing cuddles. 

**D = Dates** (What are dates with them like?)

Dinner and the theatre–no, the opera–no, the symphony! He absolutely loves it, and since you didn’t necessarily grow up with a silver spoon in your mouth like he did, you haven’t been nearly as much as he has. Well, Lewis is extremely excited to go to _everything_ with you, show you _everything._

 **E = Everything** (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))

“You are my partner in crime.”

 **F = Feelings** (When did they know they were in love?)

When you didn’t give up on him. Everyone does, everyone has, but not you. He fell off the wagon for a while after you had already started dating and it was bad, and he just knew it was the end, but it wasn’t. You came over when he was ready, took care of him, tossed the bottles out, and took him to the clinic. When he came back again, you were still there, after all those weeks. You’d waited on a pathetic drunk all those weeks, and he was so grateful he promised _never_ to touch the stuff again and he knew he was in love with you.

 **G = Gratitude** (How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?)

Endlessly. He has two failed marriages under his belt, he doesn’t need or want a third. Not showing gratitude was a problem for him both times before, and he is constantly trying to be a better man. He may not always be 100% aware of everything you do, but he thanks you for everything he does know, and he’s always trying.

 **H = Hands** (How do they like to hold hands?)

He’s always grabbing on and dragging you to the next exciting thing.

 **I = Impression** (What was their first impression?)

He thought you were funny as hell. His sister set you up on a blind date and he _absolutely did not want to go_ , but he absolutely wanted to stay forever, once he saw you the first time. 

**J = Jealousy** (Do they get jealous?)

Well, yes and no. It doesn’t happen very often and it’s more or less unpredictable, too, quite inconsistent. When he does get jealous, though…It’s a real doozy, not gonna lie. This is a situation best avoided, if and when possible, because he is not above throwing some guy over the bar. He’s, uh…he’s proven that.

 **K = Kiss** (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)

Lewis’s kisses are abundant, always filled with joy, smiles, and laughter. Kissing your smile is the best. Lewis is the one that kissed you first, on that first blind date. He just felt the need to seize the chance while he had it.

 **L = Love** (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)

You told him you loved him first, but he was going to be the one that said it first! You just beat him to the chase! You thwarted his cheesy and romantic plans! There was a bottle of Chianti with a candle lit in it, for Christ’s sake!

 **M = Memory** (What’s their favourite memory together?)

How can he pick a favourite? This life is paradise. Every morning having coffee with you is his favourite memory, and, wouldn’t you know it, he gets to make a new one the next day, too.

 **N = Nickel** (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)

Yes. Jewelry, clothes, tickets to events, art, decor, a house, a car, a boat, another house, the list goes on. He is an enthusiastic gift-giver.

 **O = Orange** (What colour reminds them of their other half?)

Royal purple.

 **P = Pet names** (What pet names do they use?)

Dancey Pants. Also baby and doll, sometimes.

 **Q = Q** **uestions** what are the questions they’re always asking?

“No, seriously, what do you want for dinner tonight?”

“Did I tell you what Dick said?”

“Have you seen the dog?”

 **R =** **Romance** (How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?)

Hopeless romantic. _Hopeless._ He has that sardonic little way about him, but that’s just how he is, and it doesn’t preclude him from completely surprising you with walks on the beach and trips to some of the most romantic cities in the world. 

**S = Support** (Are they supportive of your goals? Are you supportive of theirs?)

Such as he realises what they are, yes. He hasn’t been perceptive enough or hasn’t done enough listening to know what they _all_ are, but, again, always trying to improve, and he does want to support you, even when it doesn’t fit into how he imagined things would go down. 

**T = Talking** (What do they like to talk about?)

The opposite of you, he’s much better at small talk than he is actually saying what’s on his mind. He’s guarded in that way. It’s easier to let that go a bit with you, though, but he listens more than he speaks.

 **U = Unencumbered** (What helps them relax?)

Music. Beethoven. Being in a dark, empty room and listening to one on record. 

**V = Very ___** (his thoughts about you (e.g she’s very smart, very stubborn, they’re very annoying etc.)

She’s very fun and very much has me wrapped around her little finger.

 **W = Why** (reasons why you love each other)

He loves you because you’re kind, patient, beautiful, hilarious, and so clever, and you would more or less say the same things about him. When it comes to you guys, it just works.

 **X = Xylophone** (What’s their go-to song for **karaoke?)**

It is and has always been and **_will always be_** Bob Seger’s Night Moves.

 **Y = Yearning** (How will they copewhen they’re missing their partner?)

He goes over to Dick’s and bitches a lot until you come back.

 **Z = Zzzz** (how heavy of a sleeper are they? How do they sleep? What mood do they wake up in? Really any sleeping headcanons)

Nixon is a _clingy and deep_ sleeper, but thank god he doesn’t snore.


End file.
